


Luck Is For Humans

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: T’Pol becomes suspicious at a recent rash of strange occurrences. <br/>Word Count: 525<br/>Prompt: Bad luck<br/>Written for Universe, The Phase 3 Fic 04 Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Is For Humans

**Title:** Luck Is For Humans  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek Enterprise   
**Characters:** Charles ‘Trip’ Tucker/T’Pol, Jeffreys  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** T’Pol becomes suspicious at a recent rash of strange occurrences.   
**Word Count:** 525  
 **Prompt:** Bad luck  
 **Written for Universe, The Phase 3 Fic 04 Challenge**

 **Luck Is For Humans**  
"T’Pol what are you doing down here?" Trip asked as he saw her come in the engine room. He climbed down from the platform at the warp core and followed her to a workstation. 

"I heard you were having trouble with the plasma regulators. I thought I may be of assistance." T’Pol said. She began to pull up data on the plasma regulators.

"I think you just like seeing me and you are thinking up excuses to come down here." Trip teased. "Admit it."

"I don't think I need an excuse. I am a senior officer." T’Pol gave him a frosty look. "This is the fourth time something has gone wrong in the last week. It is very suspicious." 

"It’s just a run of bad luck. It happens." Trip shrugged. "None of the systems affected are even connected. It’s all random coincidences."

"There is no such thing as a coincidence. Everything happens for a reason." T’Pol said.

"Hmm. If you say so." Trip raised an eyebrow at her. "The next thing you’re going to tell me is there is no such thing as bad luck."

"Vulcans do not believe in luck." T’Pol said. "Everything in the universe can be mathematically predicted with a percentage of certainty."

"Sounds like your people aren't much for gambling either." Trip teased her.

"Do you not think it strange that so many things are malfunctioning?" T’Pol asked. "Are you certain there is no common factor in all these occurrences?"

"No. Well I haven't really looked into it because the malfunctions were small and in unrelated systems." Trip said. "I really didn't see the need to." 

"Did you see who was working in the areas where the malfunctions occurred?" T’Pol said.

"Yes and there wasn't anyone that had worked in the same areas more than once." Trip said.

"Who did the repairs?" T’Pol asked.

"Jeffreys did all the repairs. He was just the one on duty at the time." Trip said.

"Where was he when the malfunctions started?" T’Pol asked. “Was he on duty for all of them?"

"Hell." Trip said. He hit the comm button on the workstation. "Jeffreys report to engineering."

"Simple logic." T’Pol said. "You are too trusting. I have noticed it is a common trait in all humans."

"Not all of us. You are too suspicious." Trip said. "Are all Vulcans like that? I mean I don't really know any that well except you."

"We rely on logic." T’Pol said. "Where is your crewman? He should be here by now."

The alert light for the failure in the gravity plating came on.

"I betcha he's not the one there." Trip walked over and opened a hatch just in time to see Jeffreys crawling out the other side.

"Damn." Trip swore. "I wanted to be wrong. I better call security and get that back on line."

"You deal with the crewman. I will take repair of the malfunction." T’Pol said.

"Thanks T’Pol for everything." Trip said as she moved past him into the narrow passage.

"I only followed logic to its natural conclusion." T’Pol said as she closed the hatch behind her.

Trip went to deal with Jeffreys.


End file.
